Like & Dislike
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Craig Tucker knows what he likes and doesn't like, his favorite thing is defiantly Tweek and now he has to come to terms with his feels to be able to put them across. A sweet story about two socially inept teens. rate T for now but you never know.
1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker didn't like a lot of things.

He didn't like how the bathroom was always in use at home or the annoying mailman who can't hide packages properly; he disliked the noisy halls at school and when a popular movie wasn't playing in town.

Craig partially didn't like how loudly people ate their food and the fact his parents still refused to buy a better television.

However, for every five things Craig didn't like, he had at least one thing he did; he liked eating cereal really late at night in bed and watching the local stock cars zip passed every year.

But the one thing he liked more than anything was Tweek Tweak.

Tweek was one of his best friends and had been since they had a set-up fight when they were eight; sometimes Craig would sit and wonder why he liked Tweek since he embodied everything Craig didn't like.

The other boy was randomly loud, paranoid, drank his coffee too loudly, wore his clothes sloppily and often forgot things.

Craig could never bring himself to not like Tweek and he could never figure out why, until he realised that maybe it was more than 'like' he felt for Tweek.

Hi everyone! I have realised that I have written a Style & a Bunny fic but not a Creek so here it is! Will hopefully update regularly.

Hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

It was bitter sort of morning, the type that had both rain and snow but the fine kind so everything got twice as wet in half the time.

Craig pulled is thick winter coat further up his neck, his inky black fringe already plastered to his pale forehead and he stormed through the slushy puddles.

It was just before school so the young Tucker was making his way to collect Tweek from his family's coffee shop; inside was hot and already busy.

Craig didn't like busy places, he didn't like the heat either as he stripped away his hat and gloves.

"morning Craig." Greeted Mr Tweak, "morning, the morning sun, hot and warming like a generous cup of Tweak Coffee, guaranteed to wake you up and please your insides." He rambled.

It wasn't that Craig didn't like Mr Tweak's rambles it was just that he didn't really have time for them so he ignored the older man and immediately went through the 'Staff Only' door at the back.

In the back was Tweek lifting a huge bag of coffee beans into the machine to create the family coffee; he was shaking and standing on his tip-toes.

Craig took the bag without a word and poured the rest on top of the white powder already in the machine.

"jesus! Craig!" Tweek exclaimed staring wild-eyed at his tall friend, "you scared me!"

The blond was covered in coffee dust, the smell was stronger, his green shirt was, yet again, buttoned wrong and he was wearing odd shoes.

Everything about Tweek should have annoyed Craig no end but one look at those dark brown eyes, accompanied by a slight twitch in his right eye, and any annoyance or dislike he felt vanished.

Thinking about Tweek almost made Craig smile but instead he said, "your hands are dirty."

Tweek's chapped hands were stained with coffee, it was imbedded under his broken nails too, "I was, ah, just gunna wash them!" Tweek squeaked and dashed off to the little sink.

Craig waited the ten minuetes it took for the blond to wash his hands, he passed the time by texting Token who was bragging about his new SUV.

"what a tool." Craig snapped and shoved his phone into his pocket.

When Tweek finally appeared his hands were still stained and his shirt was wet, "you're really hopeless." Craig told him.

Tweek exclaimed nonsense, trembling all over, Craig took pity on him, "here." He said and stood the blond where the heater was for the beans.

"thanks man!" Tweek smiled crookedly.

In no time Tweek was dry and he managed to pull on his coat the first try; on their way out Mr Tweak handed them two coffees, followed by Craig grabbing twenty packets of sugar.

"Christ! It's really wet!" Tweek exclaimed on their walk to school and slurped his coffee.

Craig silently agreed, disliking how the rain was getting into his drink; on any of their walks he would allow the blond to talk as much as he wanted, about anything and at the end Tweek would thank him for listening.

Most of the time Craig looked like he wasn't listening but he listened to everything Tweek had to say, even the crazy theories that he'd heard a million times before.

Suddenly a loud horn blasted through the quiet, causing Tweek not only to fall into a puddle but also drop his coffee across the path and Craig spilt boiling coffee onto his hand.

"what's up losers!" Cartman shouted from the window of his crappy car.

It was a battered car with shoddily painted flames on the sides but he acted like he was driving a state of the art model.

Craig stuck his middle finger firmly at Cartman as he picked Tweek up with the other hand.

"ohh, I'm so scared!" Cartman cried sarcastically, "jealous of my sweet ride"

"I'd rather walk for the rest of my life than drive that piece of crap." Craig snapped flatly.

The fat teen flushed red, "ay! At least I can get laid whenever I want." He shouted.

Craig finally put his middle finger down, "a flesh-light doesn't count." He said.

Cartman turned a strange shade of purple before blasting his horn again and speeding off down the road, barely making the corner.

"douche." Craig spat.

Tweek was soaked through, shivering and twitching more than normal, without even having to think Crain removed his own coat and replaced the blond's with it.

It may have been cold and raining but Craig didn't think about that until the deed was done and Tweek gave him a crooked smile again.

Once at school the pair skipped first period by going to the bathroom and using the hand dryers to dry Tweek off as best they could; luckily the blond had a huge flask of coffee in his bag and swigged it generously while sitting under the dryer.

Craig pressed the buttons, watching Tweek's hair blow around everywhere and he felt a warm feeling inside which he was pretty sure wasn't coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the pair got to class second period was halfway through but the teacher was asleep anyway so Craig didn't even bother to take out his books.

In the seat in front of Craig was brainbox Kyle Brofloski who was making pages and pages of notes so the black haired teen figure he just copy them later.

Tweek was lining his pens on the desk in rainbow order.

Craig's stomach felt warm as he watched the blond rearrange the pens, the feeling was stronger than things he liked but he ignored it for now.

Finally second period was over and Craig was already bored with school so he immediately went to the back of the school, Tweek in tow, where the Goth's sat smoking.

"ugh, a conformist." Henietta scoffed.

Craig flipped them off and headed to the back of the garbage bins; it was kind of gross but it was quiet, the sunlight couldn't get to it and there was no cameras to spy on them.

"jesus man! This is still gross, gah!" Tweek twitched but still sat down when Craig did.

The bell rang loudly, Craig heard the Goths scoffing at the sound and turning up their depressing music, he ignored it and took out his phone to play a game.

Tweek shifted to sit closer, so he could see the screen too, to help get as many points as possible.

Craig suddenly found himself frowning at the closeness of the blond; the smell of coffee beans still hung around his being despite having fallen in a puddle.

The black haired teen felt annoyance at the feeling, normally when he liked things it was a nice feeling that made Craig smile whenever he liked something.

However this feeling was stronger, so strong that he wanted to physically touch the person making him feel it and that person was Tweek.

"you're losing!" Tweek squeaked.

It was true, Craig had been thinking about his feelings that he's missed a lot of points, giving him the worst score he'd ever got.

Tweek was biting his nails in distress at losing th game and Craig couldn't stop frowning, "what things do you like Tweek?" Craig suddenly asked.

The black haired teen wasn't sure why he'd asked but the question was sitting on his tongue and needed to be asked.

"ah! I dunno man, why?" Tweek shifted to be more comfortable but not moving away.

Craig sighed, "nevermind." He snapped.

"I'm sorry! I like coffee, you know that." Tweek said quickly, "I like art class and I like you, you're my best friend." He gave that crooked smile.

For a moment Craig didn't know if he was going to smile or not; it was great to hear that Tweek acknowledge they were best friends but there was something missing.

"I like you too." Craig finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day Craig was in a terrible mood for no other reason than Tweek made his stomach feel warm, his mood was so bad that he ended up with detention for hitting Stan Marsh hard on the back of the head with a chair.

Craig sat in detention, carving rude words into the desk with a pen, he really disliked detention but at least it was quiet.

That was until something crashed through the window, bringing in the icy cold air and rain, distracting the teacher long enough for the whole of detention class to get out of the room; Craig was the last to leave as he grabbed the object.

A coffee flask filled with rocks.

Outside it had finally stopped raining but everything was soaking wet, sitting on the front steps of the school was Tweek, his hands not only stained with coffee but now dirt.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted, scrambling up to greet his tall friend, "I was, arg, worried you'd be there for ever!"

Craig snorted softly, twisting off the lid off the flash and shaking out the rocks, "detention was cancelled."

The blond shoved the flask deep into his backpack, a suspicious smile on his face, "I gotta get home man, my dad needs help." He told Craig as he twisted the strap on his bag.

Craig nodded so they set off to Tweak Coffee Shop together; more people had come out of their homes since it had stopped raining so they teens walked closer together.

"say something." Craig's brain suddenly said.

It was so sudden that the black haired teen stopped dead, his heart gave a nervous quiver, he felt a slight anger at the unfamiliar feeling, "Tweek." He said firmly.

The twitching blond turned to Craig with a surprised look, not used to the other teen talking during their walks, "what's wrong?" he exclaimed.

A heat spread up the back of Craig's neck, making him uncomfortable, he was stubborn so he allowed his brain just to say whatever it wanted to say.

"come to mine tonight. After work." Craig said.

Tweek rubbed his eyes with a little frown, "I was gunna anyway man!" he replied with a smile.

Craig sighed, his brain knew that wasn't the right answer, "no, not our normal hanging out, it'll be different." The words tumbled out.

There as silence for a little bit, Tweek pulled at different parts of his clothes while he thought, "so, gah, like a, mmm, date?" he finally asked.

The word 'date' shocked Craig slightly, he had been friends with Tweek for so long and they had been hanging out casually for so long to have a 'date' was unfamiliar.

However, having Tweek say the word set into Craig's brain, so he nodded firmly, "yeah, a date."

"Gah!" Tweek jerked violently, "so stressful!" he mumbled to himself before pulling open the coffee shop door, "see you tonight, gah!" came his answer before the door slammed shut.

Craig felt a mixture of like and nervousness; he had no idea what he was going to do now.


	5. Chapter 5

When Craig finally made it home, he immediately went to his room, sat on his bed very slowly and sat in silence for a few moments before letting out the loudest yell he could.

"who's dying!" Ruby crashed into his room without knocking.

Craig gave her the finger without looking up, which his little sister mirrored, "what the heck are you screaming about?" she asked.

With a huge sigh Craig stood from the bed to kick off his shoes, "I have a date." He told her.

Ruby snorted a laugh so hard she started coughing, "no. way! Who the heck wants to date you?"

"get out Ruby." Craig said firmly, pushing her physically out of the room and slamming the door tightly shut.

Once he was alone again Craig's brain began to work overdrive; he had an actual date with Tweek, question was how would this hanging out be any different.

Craig opened his door again to find Ruby still stood there texting on her phone, she looked surprised, "what do _you_ do on dates?" he asked in a hurry.

The youngest Tucker stared open mouthed at her brother, "you're asking me for dating advise." She scoffed.

Craig huffed loudly, annoyance rising in his chest, "well, you've dated half the school so I thought you might have picked up some tricks." He said with a smug smile.

Ruby flushed red, flipped him off, before simply saying, "kissing, you do kissing on a first date. And going somewhere nice, not your stinky teenage boy bedroom." And with that she stormed off down the hall into her own room.

"kissing." The word was foreign on his tongue, "kissing…Tweek."

At that thought Craig needed to sit down again; checking he clock he still had three hours till the blond came round so there was just enough time to find somewhere to have the date.

Problem was everywhere there was to go Craig and Tweek had already gone together, as friends, and by the end of the three hours the black haired teen had only managed to come up with the world's most simple date.

Get food and a picnic type date by Stark's Pond.

That was it, a whole three hours and that was the best Craig had managed but it was too late as the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig bounded down the stairs two at a time, getting there long before his parents and he yanked the door open so quickly Tweek gave a yell of surprise.

"I didn't expect you to answer so quick." The blond confessed.

Tweek was holding two take-away coffees, one he handed to Craig, "what did you wanna do?" Tweek asked cautiously.

For a moment Craig doubted whether this date was a good idea but the warm feeling in his stomach was too strong to ignore now.

"we're going for a walk." He finally told Tweek and grabbed his coat.

It was getting dark as the boys walked through the town and the walk to City Wok didn't feel like a date at all; Tweek had told him about his shift at the shop and Craig had nodded in all the right places.

As City Wok came into view a single manta began to play in Craig's brain, "take Tweek's hand" over and over until the black haired teen thought he would blurt the words out.

Instead Craig allowed his hand to move to Tweek's, gripping the other hand without a word; the blond stopped talking for a moment, looking at their entwined hands and for one sickening moment Craig was worried he had made a mistake.

Tweek smiled, "a date date then." Was all he said.

The pair spent twenty minutes fighting with the owner of City Wok over not giving them their correct order but they finally went back outside it was much darker now.

"ug, where now?" Tweek asked hugging the warm food to his chest.

Craig gestured down the street and they set off, holding hands again; the warm feeling was spreading but he was having trouble placing it correctly.

"hey!" someone shouted, breaking the comfortable silence the teens had fallen into.

Looking up Craig spotted Stan storming across the road towards them, a flustered Kyle behind him, "I want a word with you Tucker!" Stan shouted.

"what about?" Craig snapped.

Finally Stan was standing face to face with Craig; they were the same height but Stan defiantly had more muscle.

Stan stabbed his finger into Craig's chest, "you nearly gave me a concussion." He snarled.

"whatever." Craig said flatly and turned to leave.

The jock stopped him, "I'm going to knock you out." He stated and followed by a firm punch to Craig's nose.

Any warm feeling Craig had been feeling instantly vanished as he hit the snow, Tweek dropped the food and fell to his knees beside his date.

Craig's nose was pouring blood, it was also on a strange angle, Stan looked very pleased with himself, "he's ruined the date." Craig's brain told him, "the date you arranged has been ruined and it's all Stan Marsh's fault. Tweek won't come on another one now."

Without another thought Craig sprang up, tackling an unsuspecting Marsh to the ground and smacking his head hard off the sidewalk.

"stop!" Kyle shouted, "you're going to kill each other!" but he couldn't get a grip of either of them.

Craig landed an impressive punch to Stan's eye, making it swell instantly, before he spotted a flash of blond in his eye-line; Tweek was still kneeling in the snow, muttering something over and over and looking like a frightened rabbit.

"screw this." Craig snapped throwing Stan to the floor and staggering over to Tweek.

With his nose still bleeding Craig picked up the snow covered food, helped Tweek to his feet and headed off down the street, ignoring Stan's angry shouts.

"here." Tweek pressed a Tweak Bros napkin over Craig's nose and snapping it back into place, slowing the bleeding down; it wasn't the first time the black haired teen had broken his nose.

Craig gave the blond's hand a thankful squeeze, glad the night wasn't completely ruined, they carried on to Stark's Pond.


	7. Chapter 7

"stop laughing." Craig snapped sounding more nasal than normal.

Since his nose wouldn't stop bleeding so Tweek very kindly torn apart another napkin and it was now stuffed up both of Craig's nostrils.

Tweek couldn't stop laughing at the sorry sight of his date, soon Craig laughed too, glad the blond was having a slightly good time; even though the food than gone cold and messed up it was still editable.

There was an icy wind now so the teens sat by a tree, blocked from the wind, and huddled close; soon all the food was gone, as was the convocation.

Normally Tweek had tons to say but he seemed to have run out of words, Craig wasn't one to start the convocation either but there was something comforting about the silence.

There was one thing Craig was thinking about; kissing, like Ruby had said kissing was a first date kind of thing; over the course of their half an hour silence the black haired teen had slowly moved closer to Tweek.

Craig glanced at the blond, he was looking out at the pond with a slightly dazed, happy look, so he lent in for the kiss.

Unfortunately Tweek wasn't expecting Craig to be so close so suddenly and he let out a scared yelp, the pair jumped away from each other.

Craig had never felt more stupid than he did right then, he'd scared Tweek because he was being selfish and wanted a kiss but he's tried to just do it rather than asking.

"you scared the crap outta me!" Tweek was breathing hard.

The black haired teen couldn't bring himself to look at Tweek, he felt his ears burning and his stomach was twisting painfully.

"what were you doing?" the blond asked, moving closer again.

Craig stabbed one of the empty food containers; he was annoyed, embarrassed, stressed and his foul mood had returned full force.

"just forget it." He snapped, finally taking the napkin out of his nose, thankfully it had stopped bleeding.

There was a moment of silence, "were…were you gunna, gah, kiss me?" Tweek asked slowly, hesitantly.

Craig balled up his fists, he wanted to hit someone the express his anger but he would definitely ruin the date if he did.

"yeah." Craig replied softly, still not looking up, "sorry." He added.

Suddenly Tween gripped Craig's, "don't be sorry man!" he exclaimed at little too loudly, "you just scared me being so close, I wanna kiss you too."

Craig finally looked up; Tweek's big brown eyes looked so truthful and he was smiling his crooked smile again, if not looking slightly embarrassed.

"okay." The black haired teen said softly, "um, close your eyes." He instructed.

There was a slight problem; Craig had never had a romantic kiss before.

One disco a girl had kissed him by force and he'd kissed his grandma's cheek but the only romantic kissing he's seen was in movies and they always close their eyes.

Tweek obideantly closed his eyes, tilting his chin up slightly, only shaking slightly; Craig took a deep breath, eyeing up the blond's lips.

Slowly Craig lent in and gently placed his lips onto Tweek's; for a moment neither of them moved, not completely sure what to do next but the warmth of Tweek spread through to Craig and he pressed a bit harder.

Tweek tasted of greasy Chinese food and bitter coffee but the black haired teen like it, without removing his lips he pulled Tweek closer.

Craig's stomach felt fluttery and warm, the more he thought about his lips of Tweek's and the warmth he was radiating was addictive.

After a while Craig pulled away, the blond seemed to be frozen until his eyes slowly opened and he smiled happily.

"the voices stopped." Tweek suddenly said.

Tweek talked a lot about the vile voices in his head and the things they would tell him so the fact they had stopped during the kiss made Craig feel great.

"I'm glad." Was all Craig could think to say, he took the blond's hand again.

Tweek bounced slightly were he sat, still smiling, "lets do it again." He said.

Craig held back a laugh but still lent in again, unfortunately it was at that time his nose decided to start bleeding again.


	8. Chapter 8

With another napkin stuffed up his nostrils Craig decided that the date was over for the night so he walked Tweek home.

"I'm not, arg, a girl!" Tweek exclaimed as they passed all the closed shops but he was gripped Craig's sleeve tightly.

There was a single light on in the Tweak household, not surprising with the amount of coffee the family drank, and the door was open.

"see you tomorrow." Craig tried his best to smile but his face was starting to hurt.

Tweek was illuminated from the back, making his face darker and almost unreadable; with a slight twitch the blond lent forwards to plant a kiss firmly on Craig's cheek.

"night!" he called as he disappeared into the house, greeted happily by his parents.

Craig's parents however weren't as happy to see him.

"where have you been young man? Out with some girl?" his father instantly snapped the moment he walked through the door, "hope you used protection."

"what happened to your face?" his mother asked quickly approaching him.

Craig finally saw himself in the hallway mirror; under his eyes was bruised a deep purple, one of his eyes had gone red and the napkin was already soaked, there was also quite a lot of blood down his shirt.

"just a disagreement." The black haired teen answered, shrugging his mother away.

As he went for the stairs Craig found his father in front of him with a stern look, "well, where were you?" he asked again.

Craig flipped his father off, which his father copied, before he decided he was too tired, "I was on a date." He told them.

"who's the lucky girl?" his mother looked excited.

Sighing deeply the teen decided he wasn't going to answer anymore of their stupid questions, he disliked when his parents pretended to be interested in his life when all they wanted was details.

Without another word Craig pushed past his father and went straight to his room.

Once inside he stripped of his soiled clothes, dug out two painkillers from his school bag and laid on his bed in the dark before gingerly removing the napkin; it had stopped bleeding again.

There was a single knock on the door before it opened to revel Ruby, "how did your date go?" she asked tapping away on her phone, probably her blog.

"I got into a fight, dropped the food into the snow and sat by Stark's Pond." He replied flatly.

Ruby finally looked up from her phone, her mouth fell open before she grinned, "I gotta get a photo of this, scare the crap out of some younger kids." She said as she snapped several HD photos of Craig's battered and bruised face.

"whatever Ruby, get out." Craig snapped.

The youngest Tucker was tapping away on her phone again as she left but before she closed the door she called over her shoulder, "dad says you're not going to school tomorrow, mom is taking you to hospital." And the door snapped shut.

Craig swore loudly, wishing his face would stop hurting already, he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket to message Tweek, only to find one already on there.

 _Had a great time_

 _Have a new happy place_

 _Cant wait for next one_

 _See you tomorrow_

 _Tweek_

Smiling softly Craig suddenly had a heavy feeling in his chest when he realised he had to tell the blond he wouldn't see him the next day.

 _ **Tonight was great**_

 _ **Wont see you tomorrow, have hospital for my face**_

 _ **Call you as soon as**_

Craig disliked sending that text message but he wouldn't lie to Tweek, not in a million years and moments later an answer rang through.

 _OMG_

 _If Id known it was so bad I would have taken you_

 _Are you going to die?_

 _DON'T DIE CRAIG_

Despite the pain in his face, and the obvious panic Tweek was feeling, Craig smiled.

 _ **Calm down**_

 _ **Deep breaths and happy place**_

 _ **It looks worse than it is**_

 _ **Will talk tomorrow**_

 _ **Night**_

Craig finally put on his pyjama bottoms before climbing into bed where a final message was waiting for him.

 _Ill be there when you get back_

 _Sleep safe_

 _Xxx_

Three little kisses made Craig's heart warm again and he fell asleep, once the painkillers had kicked in, gripping his phone tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Craig sulked in the living room still in his pyjamas, his right eye had swollen shut so the television was on an angle, not that he was watching it, and his nose had turned a dark purple colour.

The cereal his mother had brought him had long gone soggy.

"want me to tell twitchy anything?" Ruby asked before she left for school.

Craig frowned, he really disliked that nickname, "get lost already." He grumbled and she left while giggling at her phone.

Once the house was quiet the bruised teen switched off the television and slumped further down the couch.

"come on young man." His mother said to him as he was practically on the floor.

Craig put on his baggiest jumper and sweatpants, vowing to pummel anyone who saw him.

The whole car ride his mother was shooting him worried glances but she didn't say a word, just flipped off a car that over took them.

The only thing Craig liked about hospitals was the sterile smell, that and trying to figure out why people were in there.

"the nose cartilage was broken but set again quick enough that there'll be no damage, also appears this isn't the first time it's been broken." The nurse was saying after she looked the teen over, "there is a burst blood vessel in the right eye but he's been very lucky." She smiled at him.

Craig was sitting silently on a gurney with a white bandage strapped across his nose and the blood pressure cuff still attached.

"christ Tucker, what happened to you?" a voice suddenly said.

Looking up the teen saw Kenny McCormick with both hands bound in plaster, there was dried blood in his blond hair and a mix of amusement and confusion on his face.

Craig stuck his middle finger up, refusing to answer but it didn't seem to matter as Kenny seated himself next to the black haired teen.

"I got hit by a door today." Kenny said casually, displaying his plastered wrists, "Butters dragged me here, he thinks I'm going home after this."

"don't care McCormick." Craig snapped violently removing the cuff.

Kenny laughed, he was too care-free, "how was your date with twitchy Tweek?" he asked.

In a moment Craig punched the blond hard on the arm, causing him to fall off the gurney but he didn't seem fazed.

"my date was privet." Craig hissed through clenched teeth.

Still smiling Kenny managed to get to his feet, "that good huh?" he teased.

Craig flushed under his bruises, flashes of the previous night appearing in his minds-eye and his stomach instantly felt warm.

McCormick looked sympathetic, "he really likes you, you know that right?" he asked softly.

"of course I do, what the hell do you think we were doing last night?" Craig suddenly found himself saying.

Craig's mother appeared holding a large bag filled with pills and creams, "they said you can still go to school, you just have to take the pain killers." She rambled.

The bruised teen jumped off the gurney, ignoring Kenny completely now, and set off back to the car where he intended to lie in bed for the rest of the day texting Tweek.

"you're lucky you know." Kenny suddenly said, looking forlorn.

Craig frowned at the blond, thinking about what he'd said, Tweek appeared in his mind again and he really did feel lucky.

Once home Craig barrcaded himself in his room and sent Tweek a text.

 _Everything is fine_

 _Got some pills_

 _Am allowed to come to school tomorrow_

It wasn't even lunchtime so Craig didn't expect a message back too soon but almost instantly one rang though.

 _ **Thank god youre not dying!**_

 _ **Worrying so much**_

 _ **Got detention**_

 _ **Can I come tonight?**_

The warm feeling spread at the thought of seeing Tweek, although slightly nervous about the blond's reaction to his bruised face.

 _Come round_

 _Sneak in through the window_

 _My parents wont check till later_

To pass the time between then and the end of school Craig binged on netfilx, watching whatever it suggested, until he finally heard tapping on his window.


	10. Chapter 10

Tweek was balancing on the garage roof, gripping the edges of window so hard his knuckles had turned white, "let me in man!" he exclaimed.

Unlatching the window Craig pulled the blond inside quickly.

"holy Christ! Your face!" Tweek squeaked, his face falling instantly and he gingerly touched the bruises, "ng, you said it wasn't bad."

Craig rolled his eyes, which hurt, and removed the curious hands from his face, "it isn't." he insisted, "I have pills." He added for good measure.

Tweek was twitching and shaking more than normal, his fingernails had been bitten beyond the skin, the button-up he was wearing was actually missing three buttons, exposing his undershirt.

"you look like hell." Craig commented.

The blond flinched, tugging on the cuffs of the shirt, "oh man, I really feel it! I've been so worried about you, that's why I had detention." Tweek said quickly.

Craig raised an eyebrow in confusion so Tweek continued, "I thought you were gunna die man, I got nervous and panicky in class. Got dentention for 'disrupting the class'." He rolled his eyes.

Snaking an arm around the shaking blond Craig pulled him closer, smelling the stale coffee smell, "I'll raise hell tomorrow." He promised.

Tweek smiled before placing the softest of kisses on Criag's lips; warmth spread from his stomach up to his chest where it whirled around his heart.

Craig let out a shaking breath when they pulled apart which brought a worried look to the blond's face, "I didn't hurt you, did i?"

"no, it's the top half of my face that hurts." Craig grumbled and rubbed cream under his sore eyes, "now, want to watch a film?" he asked as he began to pour through Netflix again.

The pair snuggled under the duvet and argued over what to watch; Tweek wanted a comedy but Crain wanted an action-thriller and in the end they ended up watching Adventure Time episodes.

Craig was uncomfortable lying next to Tweek in his small, single bed, having to lie on his side and his propped up elbow had fallen asleep.

"I have something for you!" Tweek suddenly exclaimed five episodes in.

Leaping out from the covers he began rummaging in his bag until he found the item; it was a slightly crumbled cookie.

"sorry, it's been in my bag all day." Tweek said as he handed it over, "we made them in home economics and this is the only surviving one. It's raspberry cheesecake flavour."

Craig looked at the broken cookie and smiled but he started to feel a little awkward about how he should act at that moment, he didn't want to seem too emotional over a cookie.

So, instead he said, "you're an idiot." And pulled the blond back into bed with a deep kiss.

Tweek accidently knocked Craig's nose as they parted, luckily it didn't start bleeding again; the young Tucker happily ate the cookie, as slowly as he could; the pair had found a much more comfortable position with them lying side-by-side with Tweek's head on Craig's chest.

As the episodes ticked passed Craig realised that Tweek had fallen asleep, his fingers twitching on the black haired teen's stomach, and it wasn't long before Craig couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

All too soon netfilx was playing to itself.


	11. Chapter 11

A loud scream woke Craig barely moments after he'd fallen asleep; Tweek seemed to have had a nightmare as he flailed his arms, yelled into the darkness and ultimately fell out of bed.

Craig immediately went after him, "Tweek, wake up." He demanded.

Under the moon Tweek's eyes were glassy, distant but at the sound of the other teen's voice he zoned in on Craig's bruised face.

"th-there was this, this thing!" the blond exclaimed, "and, and, and it was…" he couldn't seem to find the words.

"come here idiot." Craig said softly and pulled Tweek into a tight hug.

Craig didn't like being close to people but Tweek wasn't just people and that made all the difference; the pair sat there for a long time, Breaking Bad playing in the background, until the blond's erratic mumbling subsided.

"I'm sorry man, everything was going so well." Tweek stressed.

Craig smiled, his face hurting again as the painkillers had worn off, "everything is fine." He said, "lets get back in bed."

As they climbed into bed Craig checked the time; 4.48am, far too early for anything but he couldn't bring himself to fall back to sleep.

Without even watching it Craig flipped through some episodes and concentrated on Tweek's soft breaths on his chest.

"Craig?" Tweek suddenly said.

Craig hummed to show his acknowledgement.

"what are we now?" the blond shifted so he was looking at Craig, "like, are we, um, boyfriends or still just friends or something else?"

The question stumped the Tucker, normally becoming an 'item' involved some kind of confession, usually of love or affection but Craig didn't feel the need to confess to Tweek.

The feelings he felt had come about so naturally and over such a long period of time Craig had simply accepted them, acknowledging that they were there.

Craig wanted to be an official couple, more than even Facebook official, but he wouldn't pressure Tweek.

"what do you want to be?" Craig finally asked.

For a long moment the blond was quiet, he drew patterns on Craig's exposed stomach, not making eye contact, until he said, very quietly, "you make me feel better about myself, more than I could ever imagine, I want that all the time."

Craig's heart began to skip beats, blood rushed so quickly to his face he thought his nose would bleed again and he didn't realise he was holding his breath till his lungs began to burn.

"let's be boyfriends!" Tweek smiled a huge, lopsided smile, before it dropped a little, "that sounded super gay." He added.

Craig couldn't stop the laugh escaping, "that's kinda the point." He joked before pulling the blond into a kiss.

Afterwards, while they watched Arrow, Craig didn't feel much different from before; he felt the same about Tweek but now the warm feeling that had been sitting in his stomach and chest had a definition.

Love.

Craig really liked that feeling. Definitely liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Craig felt like he'd been punched again, his face was practically frozen stiff because it hurt too much to move so Tweek gently rubbed lotion onto his face while the his boyfriend sulked.

"let's go." Craig finally managed to say as he pulled his window open.

The pair left via the window because the black haired teen couldn't be bothered with his parents questions or worries.

Surprisingly Tweek was handling having no coffee immediately after waking up pretty well; he had the shakes but he couldn't seem to stop smiling either.

On instinct Craig took his boyfriend's hand as they walked to the coffee shop before school; inside was even warmer than normal and Tweek's mom was behind the counter.

"m-morning mom!" Tweek greeted.

Craig liked Tweek's mom, she never asked questions or prevented her son from doing the things he wanted but she did encourage his need for coffee.

"morning boys." She gave them a knowing smile and handed over the biggest coffees they sold.

As they walked to school Craig didn't really feel any different from the last time he'd walked with Tweek, so the strange looks they received from the other teens in the hallway really annoyed him.

"hold up gays! I mean guys!" Cartman shouted as he pushed his way past people.

The fat teen stood in front of them red in the face but looking smug, "what a pair of homos, holding hands!" Cartman laughed, throwing his head back, "is he your boyfriend now Tucker?"

If Craig could have raised his eyebrow he definitely would have, "well, duh, fatass." He said flatly.

Cartman nearly wet himself laughing, Stan joined in but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Kyle's face.

"don't be so childish." Kyle snapped and walked away.

Everyone else in the hallways were whispering to each other as Craig and Tweek walked to their classroom but nobody approached them.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek suddenly said, his coffee already gone.

Turning to his blond boyfriend he noticed how distressed he looked, "what's the matter?" Craig asked softly.

Tweek twitched violently, "this is too much pressure! Everybody staring and talking!" he scrunched his eyes tight shut, "I don't think I can handle it!"

Craig felt annoyance, all that fuss was exactly why he didn't like people but he held back when he answered Tweek.

"do you want to break up?"

"no!" Tweek said immediately.

"you don't wanna hold my hand?"

"of course I do." The blond squeezed Craig's hand extra hard.

"so, you want to still be my boyfriend?"

"more than anything man!" Tweek went bright red.

Craig took a deep, calming breath, "then ignore all the other idiots, their opinions don't matter. We're the ones in this relationship, not them." He smiled even though it hurt.

Tweek made a strange noise in the back of his throat before throwing himself at his boyfriend with much more force than Craig was expecting.

"no sex in my classroom!" Mr Garrison shouted as the two fell into the room.

Craig untangled himself from Tweek, "what, like no sex in your bedroom." The black haired teen shot back.

"detention Mr Tucker." Mr Garrison said instantly.

"yo-you're practically celibate!" Tweek suddenly shouted.

Mr Garrison's mouth fell open but quickly got his composer back, "detention Mr Tweek."

The pair took their seats, "it's a date then Tweek." Craig grinned cheekily.


	13. Chapter 13

At lunchtime Craig and Tweek made their way to detention, hand in hand; people were still looking but the lack of retaliation from them had made teasing less entertaining.

In detention Damian had Gary pinned against the floor, telling him to renounce his faith, Red was painting her nails in the most garish colours and once again the teacher was asleep.

"Tucker!" someone shouted behind them.

Kenny approached them, his hands already healed, he grinned stupidly at them, "together then, are we?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"what does it look like." Craig said flatly.

"ng, we're boyfriends!" Tweek blurted out, matching Kenny's dumb smile.

For a horrifying moment Craig thought the poor blond was going to hug them, he could see his arms twitching to excitement, but Kenny seemed to get himself together.

"I'm going to ask Butters out." Kenny announced.

Craig had little to no idea why he was being told this, he had no interest in other people's love lives so he turned away without saying a word; Tweek gave the other blond a thumbs up as he was dragged away.

Finally the detention fell into silence, Damian had let up Gary up when he started singing, Tweek fished out nearly a whole bag full of amoretto chocolates from his bag and shared them with his boyfriend.

Suddenly the smell of burning filled the room, smoke began to billow from under the door, the teacher flung the door open to see what the fuss was about and possible actually pull the fire alarm.

"psst! Guys!" came a voice from the window.

Token was waving at them from the other side so Craig climbed out first before helping Tweek out; Clyde came running around the corner, lighter still in hand.

"it worked then." Clyde grinned.

Craig swallowed two painkillers with the last of his chocolate, "let's split." He said and the four strolled away.

Behind the dumpster was cooling on Craig's face, Token pulled out four games consoles and they all synced up.

"so…you two gay now then." Clyde said as he lost another game.

"no." Craig answered instantly.

Tweek paused his game, "are we not?" he asked confused.

Pausing his game the bruised teen looked at his boyfriend, "I'm not gay, I don't like boys." He said plainly.

"but, you're dating Tweek." Token pointed out.

Craig looked from his friends to Tweek, not understanding what they were asking, "I _am_ dating Tweek."

Token was frowning deeply, "but you're _not_ gay."

"no. I love Tweek, it doesn't matter if he's a boy or a girl." Craig tried to explain.

For a moment the other three were silent before Clyde said, "that's deep man." In a croaked up voice.

Tweek shuffled closer, laying his head on Craig's shoulder, and they all continued to play.


	14. Chapter 14

"see you tonight!" Tweek grinned when school finally finished.

Craig nodded but knew that he would have to sneak out to see his blond boyfriend, he knew for a fact that his parents weren't going to be happy with him.

Instead of distressing his boyfriend Craig kissed him gently and left him at Tweak Bros Coffee shop and as expected his parents were waiting for him when he came through the door.

"we just got a call from your teacher." Craig's father said firmly, "detention again? And skipping classes, when are you going to get your act together?" his father was getting more and more red in the face.

"whatever dad." Craig sighed.

Suddenly his mother gripped his arm, stopping him from moving, "what's going on with you honey? You can tell us." She asked softly.

Ruby was sat at the top of the stairs watching the family drama as usual, "I know what's wrong." She giggled smugly.

"shut it!" Craig snapped, his privet life was just that; privet.

However their parents waiting for Ruby to continue, "he's got a boyfriend." She revelled.

"you mean girlfriend." His father immediately corrected.

If he could have done Craig would have rubbed his eyes in frustration, "no, I have a boyfriend." He said bluntly.

There was silence in the Tucker household.

"who..is it dear?" his mother asked cautiously.

"Tweek." Craig told them, "I love him." He added.

Craig's father went bright red in the face, almost purple, "not a chance! I won't allow it!" he bellowed.

Anger and annoyance gripped Craig's stomach, "well it's a good thing it's not your choice!" he shouted back, his face hurting as he frowned.

"I won't allow it as long as you live in my house!" his father shot back, "that twitchy little freak isn't coming into this house!"

For a moment Craig wanted to hit his father but quickly realised that his old man had several pounds on him, instead he grabbed his bag again.

"see you later then." Craig snapped, flipping his parents off as he retreated back out the door.

Tweak Bros was boiling hot inside, it was busy with hipsters writing crappy screenplays and people just coming out of busy board-meetings.

"hey Tweek." Craig said softly as he approached the counter, "can I crash at your's?"

Tweek's apron was covered in cream and sprinkles, his cheek smudged with coffee, his face twisted into confusion, "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

The black haired teen didn't want to tell Tweek what his father had said, he knew his boyfriend already had doubts about their relationship being accepted; Craig took a deep breath, "just a disagreement."

"that sounds like bull." Tweek said firmly, "tell me the truth." He demanded and began to pour a huge, sweet coffee.

Craig sighed deeply, as much as he didn't want to tell the blond a huge part of him felt sick for trying to lie, "he basically said I couldn't live under his roof if I was dating you."

The blond paused in his squirting cream onto the coffee, "so you left your house?" he asked slowly, unsure.

"of course. Screw what they think." Craig said.

Tweek smiled crookedly, his dark eyes shining for a moment before he finished the coffee and handed it to Craig, "you'll sleep in my room, I'm sure the Underpant Gnomes will be too scared of a new person to disturb us." He told his boyfriend softly.

Craig took a swig of his coffee, adoring the surgery, sweet taste on his tongue, but adoring the look on his blond boyfriend's face as he went about the rest of his shift.

Tweek's parents left them alone, even though Craig was sure Mr Tweak want to come over and give the some long-winded coffee metaphors that somehow connected to their relationship, in the end Mrs Tweak banished her husband to the back room to grind down some more coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

Craig spent a couple of hours just hanging out in Tweak Bros drinking coffee combinations Tweek was come up with until he was so buzzed that Mrs Tweak persuaded him to lift all the heavy coffee sacks around the back.

Finally Craig crashed while sweeping, nearly falling over, he felt heavy all over and there were black spots swimming into his vision.

Tweek didn't even need to ask his parents if his boyfriend could stay at their house, the four of them walked home, with the blond propping Craig up.

Upstairs the room was littered with Styrofoam cups, clothes and comics, the bed was unmade and the window wide open but none of it mattered as Craig crashed face first onto the bed.

"shoes off man." Tweek told him but the black haired teen couldn't will himself to move.

"you do it." He mumbled into the duvet.

Tweek laughed before removing his boyfriend's shoes, not gently either, and swung the longer body onto the bed.

The smell of coffee clung heavily to the inside of Craig's nostrils, making his heart beat faster but the moment a half-naked Tweek climbed in next to him it was beating for a completely different reason.

However the baseball bat being slipped into his tired fingers was unexpected.

"for if the Underpant Gnomes turn up." Tweek whispered in a very serious voice.

A low chuckle rumbled in Craig's throat and as he stared through the darkness at the blond's serious face he smiled to himself, too soon he fell asleep.

Loud banging on the door woke Craig up; the sun wasn't even up, squeaking swearing came from the floor.

"my underpants!" Tweek exclaimed as he dived after his disappearing boxers but he was too late.

The banging was coming from the door, getting louder and louder, eventually Craig stuck his head out of the still open window to see his father stood on the doorstep in his dressing gown.

"what the hell do you want old man?" Craig shouted, unimpressed with his father's appearance.

His father squinted at him through the dark, flipped him off before answering, "come home now! Do you know how worried I have been?"

By this time Tweek had his whole arm in the hole in the wall trying to get his underpants back so he wasn't listening to anything going on.

"like I care how worried you've been." Craig snapped, "you made your feelings perfectly clear, I'll be back for my stuff at some point." And with that he slammed the window shut.

Shuffling out of bed Craig gripped the baseball bat tightly, "out the way dude." He said softly.

Craig violently shoved the baseball bat in the hole, heard a shrill yell and quickly retreating little footsteps; reaching in he found a whole pile of Tweek's underpants.

"my hero!" Tweek yelled happily and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Feeling sleepy and embarrassed Craig patted the blond's back, his underpants still in the other hand, "amazing they still come after all these years." He mumbled.

A couple of times Tweek had ranted about the Underpant Gnomes and Craig had nodded in understanding but that was his first experience.

It was just a shame his father was still banging on the door.

"is..that your dad?" the twitch was back in Tweek's eye.

Craig sighed deeply, "yeah, he wants me to come home." He said slowly and got up, "will he wake your parents?"

"nah, all that coffee makes them crash hard at the end of the day." Tweek laughed weakly.

For a while the pair sat on the bed, listening to Craig's father bang on the door and shout but eventually he gave up and went home.

"I feel…uneasy." Tweek suddenly said.

"why my little cappuccino?" Craig asked.

For a moment Tweek looked at his boyfriend, forgetting what he had been worried about for a few seconds, "your dad, he really disagrees, with us, together."

Craig kissed his worrying blond boyfriend on the cheek, "he's not important, stop letting people's opinions affect _our_ relationship." He told Tweek firmly, "anyway, as soon as we graduate I'm getting us out of this red-neck town."

"I'd like that." Tweek admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

Craig was woken in the morning by his heart pounding in his ears, spots of lights were flashing in front of his eyes and the bruise on his face was pulsing.

"Tweek, I think I'm dying." He gasped out.

In an instant Tweek shot out of bed, flew down the stairs and shortly returned with a tiny espresso cup.

"drink quick." The blond instructed, downing his own cup.

Craig didn't need telling twice; the instant the powerful coffee hit his tongue the whole of his body twitched to life and for a long moment he sat in silence while Tweek watched.

"no more coffee." Craig finally said.

The twitching blond looked a little sad but nodded in agreement; it was obvious that large amounts of coffee defiantly didn't agree with Craig.

As Craig sat at the table in the Tweek household he felt strange, it wasn't just that the water tasted of coffee, but it was also that there was no tension, there was no pending arguments and it put the bruised teen slightly on edge.

"you two head off to school, we can handle the shop today." Mrs Tweek told them.

The moment the pair left the house Craig saw Ruby standing outside the house, a duffle bag by her feet, she flipped her brother off before speaking, "this is your crap. Dad packed it last night. Mom cried. I hope you're happy." She said spitefully.

Craig grabbed the duffle bag as he barged passed her, "of course I'm happy, I have Tweek." He snapped and took his boyfriend by the hand.

"you're ruining your life!" Ruby shouted, glaring at Tweek.

Craig didn't think twice about slapping his sister, "it's my life, I'll do whatever I like with it." He hissed before turning away.

"why aren't you happy for Craig?" Tweek suddenly asked.

Ruby was stood frozen, holding her cheek gingerly, but she slowly turned her eyes to the blond, "this is all a mistake." She finally said.

"but why?" Tweek pressed.

"cos, it's meant to be boys and girls in relationships." Ruby snapped.

The blond shrugged, "it is that way. Only it's just boys in this relationship."

Ruby stamped her food hard onto the icy ground, "it's not real love!"

Craig couldn't stand back any more, "and what is 'real love'. The crap mom and dad showed us? The rubbish we watched on tv? The stuff you do with all your male friends?" he thrust an accusing finger at her, "cut the crap and stay out of my life."

The whole way to school Craig didn't say a word, he was still fuming, his heart pounding for a completely different reason.

"Craig?" Tweek said softly as they stood by their lockers.

Slowly the bruised teen looked up, most of his anger dissolving as he looked at the blond, "what's up dude?"

Tweek gripped his boyfriends hand tightly, "I love you. You know that right man?" he smiled crookedly.

Craig laughed lightly, tears stinging his eyes, "I love you too." He pulled Tweek closer but didn't kiss him, just enjoyed his warmth.

"super gay!" came a voice from behind them.

Kenny stood there with his arm slung around Butters, who was blushing furiously, the poor blond had a certain glow about him too.

"kinda the point." Craig said casually and managed to close his locker with the duffle bag inside.

Craig didn't stand around to bask in the sickening glow of the two blonds, surprisingly he's rather be stuck in class that stand next to them much longer.

Kenny and Butters love was fresh and new, like going outside after being stuck in a room for a week; but Craig and Tweek's love had always been there, it was no less full of love but it was mellow and comfortable.


End file.
